


Those Goddamn Guardians

by HerbBirb



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AND EVERYONE IS SAD, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Pain, Temporary Death, Wild is idiot child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbBirb/pseuds/HerbBirb
Summary: Mipha's Grace stirs up some angst.





	Those Goddamn Guardians

**Author's Note:**

> @linkeduniverse belongs to @jojo56830

*WILD*

The rain beat down on them, clouding their vision and soaking their clothes. Wild eyed the shadowy figures running through the forest below him. He leapt from branch to branch, tree to tree, every once in a while firing an arrow at the larger shadow that chased the other. His arms felt heavy like lead, exhaustion seeped into his bones. But Wild couldn’t afford to lose focus. Not when the lives of his friends depended on it.

The Links were in his Hyrule. They were headed towards Hateno Village when the Guardians attacked. It’d taken all of their strength combined to defeat the first three, even with Wild’s experience. When the fourth one appeared, they had no choice but to run. 

He could hear it, nimbly speeding through the forest on mechanical legs.  
Wild watched with bated breath as Twilight jumped to the left just as the ground behind him exploded in flames. His mentor rolled out into the open, towards a cliff edge. Then he stopped, standing back on two feet. Wild felt worry gnaw at the pit of his stomach when the gash in Twilight’s side started bleeding anew. The Guardian cornered Twilight on the cliff, preparing to fire again. A large red target on his chest.

Nocking an arrow, Wild took aim at a crack in the Guardian’s armor. His heart jumped into his throat. He pulled back the bowstring, about to let the arrow fly when—

“HEY!”

Legend stumbled out of the bushes with Four in tow. Wild almost dropped his bow in surprise. Both were in bad shape, covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Four was using Legend as a crutch, favoring his right leg. Despite this, both wore expressions of steely determination. In his right hand, Legend clutched his fire rod. He cast a bolt at the Guardian, who, momentarily distracted, swiveled its head to face them.

Wild took the opportunity to nock two more arrows into his bow. Then, he fired all three at once at the Guardian. One of the arrows pieced its single eye. Stumbling, the Guardian’s eye glowed red hot, burning the arrow to ashes.

During the commotion, Twilight managed to slip past the Guardian. He sliced at one of its armored legs before sprinting away.

The severed appendage fell to the ground. Black smoke leaked from where it was once attached.

The Guardian reared, its head swiveling violently.

Wild was about to jump down from the trees when several ferocious battlecries range out.

Time, Warriors and Sky burst forward, swinging their swords at the Guardian. They managed to remove another leg before being forced back. The Guardian laser set fire to the surrounding grass and trees. Wild heard a few yelps as Wind and Hyrule dropped out of their burning perches, bows in hand. They quickly got back on their feet and joined the fray. Thankfully, the rain put out the fires before they could spread to the rest of the forest.

“Keep it together!” Time roared across the battlefield, “it’s nearly finished!”

Wild wanted so badly to leap from his post and fight alongside his friends, but he stayed put, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He didn’t want to think about what might happen if his timing was off.

The Guardian stumbled, hearded by the group towards to cliff edge. Ten feet…five feet…three feet.

Wild vaulted from his branch, springing through the air. A yell escaped his lips as he wheeled around midair, whipping out his sword. He landed smack on the Guardian’s face, driving his weapon deep into its eye.

The Guardian’s head spun, nearly throwing Wild off. His fingers clung to small crevices in the Guardian’s armor, anchoring him. He was about to take another stab at the eye when—

“Look out!” Someone screamed.

Something large hit him in the back, pinning his body to the Guardian. He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. Wild felt a mechanical leg slither around his waist. The Guardian, which now stood on only one leg, lurched backwards, towards to cliff edge.

“Wild!”

His eyes met Twilight’s and he could see the fear in his mentor’s eyes. Wild wanted terribly to reassure him, to tell him that everything would be okay. But the appendage around his waist squeezed, forcing the air out of his body and all he could manage was a feeble gasp.

“No!”

The Guardian lost its balance and fell.

“WILD!”

The shouts of his friends grew fainter as he and the Guardian disappeared over the edge.

Wild struggled to lift his sword. He felt like he was submerged in honey, everything happened in slow motion. He hacked with all his strength at the leg around his waist. He hacked and hacked and hacked, his body weak from lack of oxygen. Until finally, finally, the appendage shattered. Wonderful, wonderful air filled his desperate lungs. His heart hammered in his chest. Then time sped up and he was once again falling to his doom.

Wild called upon Revali’s spirit. He felt the air around him shift. Teal flames danced around his body. The blusterous wind tamed and gently lifted him upwards. He kicked off from the Guardian’s body, simultaneously whipping out his paraglider. Wild soared back up to the cliff edge. For a second, he thought he caught Revali’s ghostly visage flying next to him, smirking confidently. But when he turned his head, all he saw was the green landscape rushing past him.

Wild flew into the sky, eventually slowing down to a float high above the other Links.

He could see the surprise on their faces melt into grins. Warriors raised his sword in the air, his whoops and hollers lost in the wind. He smiled at Wind jumping up and down, his arms waving above his head.

Suddenly, the other Links froze.

Wild watched Twilight’s exhilarated expression morph into one of fear. His mouth opened, but he was too far away for Wild to hear him. What was he trying to say? The others seemed just as agitated, shouting and waving their arms frantically in the air.

Something was wrong.

Wild tensed up. His instincts screamed at him to move. He’d learned the hard way to always trust his instincts. Pivoting his head, Wild tried to identify the threat, anything that was setting off the alarm bells in his skull. Something caught his eye. He looked down and saw the damaged Guardian, clinging to a loose boulder a long ways from the cliff edge with its remaining leg. Its faulty eye was trained on the bright red target on his chest.

“Shit.”

Time seemed to slow down. Wild couldn’t hear the screams and shouts from down below. His ears were filled with the pounding of his own heart, like a tiny Goron in his chest. The boulder fell away from the cliff, and along with it, the Guardian. It fired one final shot. The laser beam zipped through the air, crackling in the rain. Although it was weakened, the Guardian’s aim was perfect.

Wild tried to move, to twist out of the way. He had to move. Now now now, move move MOVE! But he was a second too slow. The beam grazed his right side. Searing hot pain wracked his body.

Wild screamed.

His grip on the paraglider slipped.

Then everything went black.

\---

*TWILIGHT*

Wild is screaming.

He’s falling.

He’s falling too fast.

Hurry, hurry, gotta catch him.

Have to catch him.

Catch him!

CATCH HIM!

Twilight didn’t remember changing. Didn’t feel shifting to sprint on four legs instead of two. Didn’t register the wind ruffling his fur and tickling his wet nose.

He was focused Wild, his body hitting the ground with a sickening crack. His spine jerked at an unnatural angle. Blood pooled on the ground where he lay. Dripping from the corners of his mouth, from the steaming wound in his side. 

He was too slow.

Heart pounding in his chest, Twilight skidded to a stop next to his protege. His snout nudged Wild’s pale, unmoving face. No air left his bloody lips. His chest was still. An agonized whine escaped Twilight’s throat.

No, no no no no. NO! Not his cub, please. Please, Hylia, not Wild, not his cub.

It felt like someone was driving a knife into his heart. A jagged knife that left shards in the hole in his chest where his broken heart lay.

He never got to say goodbye.

Twilight howled. A low, guttural sound filled with grief and anguish. It’s not fair. NOT FAIR! He wanted the world to feel his pain, because his protege was gone. He’s gone. Gone, gone, gone. Gone, and he’s never coming back.

The fur around his eyes was wet. He nuzzled the muddy hair under his paws. Wild’s scent was faint, masked by the smell of blood.

Oh cub…

Twilight felt his bones shifting back into place, his snout shortening and the fur disappearing. He couldn’t think. Couldn’t focus. His hands trembled as he brushed the strands of bloodied hair from Wild’s still face.

Please…

He’d lost too many already.

Please, Hylia, don’t take him too.

People were speaking; yelling; crying. But Twilight didn’t care because his cub was dead. His cub was DEAD. His cub that he was supposed to protect. His cub that’s lying on the ground bloody and broken and not breathing. His cub.

“Please wake up Wild,” He rasped desperately, “Cub, please…”

Don’t go yet.

\---

*WIND*

“WILD!”

The name was ripped from his mouth. He’s running. Sliding to his knees beside their fallen friend, their brother. 

He gasped when he sees the blood. Oh Hylia, there’s so much blood.

“Wild…” Wind croaked, his throat constricting, “No… Please.”

Tears flow unbidden down his face. Without thinking, Wind is desperately slamming his hands on Wild’s chest.

Breathe, breathe. God damnit BREATHE!

Twilight is cradling Wild’s head, tears dripping from his face and onto Wild’s. The heartbreaking sight almost makes him want to stop.

Why isn’t he breathing? He should be breathing!

“Wild, please hold on…” He tries to ignore the blood, gushing from the still body below him, seeping out from between his fingers.

Calloused hands gripped his arms, pulling them away from Wild. Wind struggles against them, he doesn’t want to stop. Not when there might still be a chance. But the hands are firm. They turn him around until he’s facing Four.

The blacksmith looks at him, eyes filled with understanding and sorrow. A single tear escapes his eyes. Four is strong. It’s the first time Wind’s ever seen him cry.

“Wind…” Four’s voice is shaky. His eyes were pleading.

Wind felt the facade break. He could feel reality settle in and the tiny spark of hope in his heart snuff out.

Wild was dead. And there was nothing Wind could do about it.

He lunged at Four, burying his face in the other’s tunic. He let Four hold him close while he cried. He pretended not to notice the wetness in his hair and the shakiness of the arms that held him.

\---

*FOUR*

Four had never heard Wild scream before.

Wild’s scream was a horrible, heart stopping sound that made his blood run cold. The scream was so raw and in pain it harrowed Four’s very soul.

He pushed himself away from Legend, who stood frozen in his spot. He hobbled and limped towards Wild. Wild’s _body_.

The sight made him want to puke.

Wild’s blood, soaking into his tunic and being washed away by the rain. Twilight’s listless and painfully defeated gaze as he stroked Wild’s hair, tears spilling from his red eyes. Wind begging Wild to hold on, the body under his hands unresponsive as he fought a lost cause.

Although he hated to snuff it out, the hope in Wind’s voice hurt his soul too much.

But as Four turned Wind around and stared into his dismissive, wet eyes, something inside him breaks.

They are no longer nine.

The sorrow crashed into him in waves.

No longer nine, no longer nine.

No longer will he fight alongside nine heroes who had his back. No longer will he shared a meal with nine close friends. No longer will he have nine confidantes who he could rely on, who understood the trials a hero faces.

Four held Wind close, stray tears falling from his own eyes and onto the other’s head.

Nine. It was just a number, but it meant so much more.

Four wished they could go back to being nine.

\---

*LEGEND*

It was bound to happen sometime.

Legend knew the dangers of being a hero. He knew the risks, the possibilities, thought about them each night before bed. Hell, with the luck they had, it’s a wonder they’re all still in one piece.

Well, most of them.

One of them was dead.

And Legend was a fool.

He shouldn’t have gotten so attached. He shouldn’t have let the comforting safety he felt around them cloud his judgement. He shouldn’t have been so naive as to think Hylia would let them have peace.

He shouldn’t have thought they were invincible. 

No, no no! This couldn’t be happening.

This was all a dream. It has to be.

Just like last time. Just like Koholint Island.

Please, please just be a stupid dream.

Legend prayed, begged to the goddesses like he’d never before. This was a dream. They were all fine. Wild was fine. He’ll wake up any moment to the delicious smell of breakfast cooking and easy chatter. Just wake up. WAKE UP.

But he didn’t.

He was stuck in this nightmare.

He could already tell from the cries and the howling that what he’d dreaded most has happened.

Wild was dead.

Legend was numb. Why couldn’t he feel anything? Say anything? He was stuck, rooted to the spot. He felt someone nudge him gently.

Hyrule looked at him sadly, tears already flowing from his eyes. Where were his tears? Why couldn’t he feel anything?

“C-c’mon,” Hyrule croaked weakly, “W-we have to… see him.”

He let Hyrule guide him closer and closer towards where everyone else was huddled. His mind is still strangely foggy. 

Then he saw it.

The body, Wild’s body, lying still and unmoving on the muddy ground. His blood is everywhere. God, there’s so much, so much blood. His face is peaceful, still, devoid of his usual energy. 

Something inside Legend snapped.

He wanted to scream, to scream and cry and puke then scream some more. Wild was dead. Dead, dead dead dead, DEAD.

Legend fell to his knees. The anger and fury and sorrow sent tremors through his body.

He yelled, curses flying from his mouth unhindered. Legend damned anything and everything he could think of. He screamed and screamed and screamed some more.

IT’S NOT FAIR. IT’S NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR NOT FAIR not fair not fair…

He’s sorry. Legend was so so so sorry. He’s not quite sure what he’s sorry for, but he wants to apologize. To tell Wild he’s sorry for teasing. To tell him he never means to harsh words that leave his mouth. To tell him he understood what it feels like to lose someone. To tell him he couldn’t lose him too.

Legend didn’t stop until his throat grew raw and his voice cracked.

He knew, deep down he knew, that no amount of yelling and screeching could possibly bring Wild back.

He’s gone.

Forever.

\---

*SKY*

Wild didn’t deserve this.

Sky’s heart has dropped more times than he could count today. Now, it was trying to rend asunder his chest.

Oh no, oh no, oh no ohno ohnoohno.

Sky hasn’t felt his heart twist like this in a long time. It’s enough to knock the wind out of him. His legs gave out underneath him and he fell.

Wild can’t go. He still has so much to do! He’s so young. Goddesses, he’s just a child!

Suddenly, the last words of the Demon King came to mind. Sky remembered the curse Demise had placed on him, on his descendants. His descendants who were forced to wield the sword, tied to a destiny set long before they were born.

Then Sky thinks of what Wild went through on his journey. What little he told them was enough to make Sky queasy.

Stupid Demise. Stupid Demon King.

Wild just wanted a normal life. That’s all he ever wanted. That’s what he deserves. But that curse made sure he suffered. Burdened by such responsibility all his life only to fail in the end. And now, even when he got a second chance, Wild still died before he could get his wish.

Sky was dazed. He was dazed and furious and despairing.

It’s not fair!

He felt the emotions bubble and boil inside him. It’s suffocating, agonizing to stare at Wild’s still face and know that because Sky was too slow, because he couldn’t stop Demise from uttering that final curse, that this poor boy was denied the happiness he deserved.

The rain was dying down to a drizzle, and the sun peaked out from behind the storm clouds. For once, Sky hated the sky. Hated the way the sun left streaks of crimson piecing through the soft clouds.

It only reminded him of the crimson blood pooling under his dead friend.

\---

*HYRULE*

How did things go so wrong?

Wild is dead.

His heart jumped in his throat.

Wild is dead.

Salty tears trickled down his cheeks, splattering on the muddy ground.

Wild is dead.

He clung to Legend like a drowning man clings to a lifeline as the other wailed into the sky.

Wild is dead.

It rings like a mantra in his head.

Wild is dead. Wild is dead. Wild is dead. /Wild is dead./

Hyrule knew nothing could ever bring back his friend, so he resigned himself to grieving. He hoped Wild was in a better place. He hoped that he could see his friends again, the ones that he tried so hard to remember. His suffering is over, finally.

But a large part of Hyrule wanted Wild to stay. He knew it was selfish. Wild has already been brought back once, he has more right than almost anyone to rest. Yet, he just couldn’t let go. Hyrule gripped Wild’s cold, bloody hand, trembling as the tears fell harder.

Now he had no one to get lost in the woods with. No one to explore caves and ravines with without a map nor compass. No one to make sure they ate proper meals. No one to fill the hole in his heart that Wild had left. Hyrule didn’t want Wild to go. None of them did.

Not that it mattered what they wanted. It never mattered what they wanted.

Wild is dead.

No one could or would ever replace him.

But no one could bring him back either.

\---

*WARRIOR*

As a captain, Warriors has seen many deaths on the battlefield. The deaths of his knights, his soldiers, and his friends. They never got easier.

But none have hurt more than this.

When he’d met them, it felt like he was finally given hope, a purpose. He wasn’t just a pawn in the Goddess’ twisted game. He was needed. He had a family. Not coworkers who were serious and methodical. Not liars that loved his armor and his rank. They loved him for him.

And now, his precious family has been shattered.

Fractured beyond repair; shaken to its core.

Warriors fell to his knees beside Sky. His face contorted in a pained frown. Tears pricked at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall, not yet at least.

They wouldn’t survive this. But they had to. Warriors didn’t want to think about what could happen if they didn’t.

Looking away from the blood, oh god so much blood, his eyes met Time’s. Warriors had never seen him look so… lost. In that moment, he wasn’t their fearless leader, he was a bitter man who’d seen the deaths of too many loved ones. 

Warriors knew how he felt. He thought of Wild, who knew loss better than any of them. Who strived to take every hit, every pain, for them, who sacrificed his life for them. Wild, who protected his family until the very end.

He sent Time a silent message with his eyes.

_We are the protectors now._

Warriors glanced over at Twilight, poor Twilight, who’s body was wracked with sobs. It felt like a hand had his heart in a vice grip, choking it out. Suddenly, he found it hard to breathe.

Sky leaned heavily into him, his eyes dazed and unfocused. Warriors wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed, the tightness in his heart remained, but it felt a little easier to bear.

They would survive. Together.

He wouldn’t let his family be rived apart. He couldn’t.

\---

*TIME*

The Goddess is cruel.

Time knows the sight that awaited him at the cliff’s edge would hurt. It would kill him. He’d watched these boys grow and learn together as a team. Become a family. Now, one of his boys was dead. Snatched from this world too young. Goddesses, they were all so young.

Time knew better than to curse the goddess, but Hylia has taken so much from each of them. And she just took another. When will she be pleased? When will she let them rest?

They’re just children.

He had to stay strong, for them. He couldn’t let them down, not now. So Time walked towards the cliff edge. Each step was agonizing to make. He didn’t want see. Didn’t want to know the tragic fate of one of their own. But he got there, eventually. And Time /felt/his heart breaking in two.

There was so much blood.

He felt sick. He watched as his pup silently pleaded for his cub to stay. He watched as his counterparts held each other, seeking comfort from those who had none to give. He watched as his team, his family, sat broken and hurt, mourning their lost brother.

His eyes met Warriors’, and he saw the insight and determination in his eyes. He didn’t need to say a word. Time understood.

_We are the protectors now._

Time only wished he could’ve protected Wild too.

He bowed his head, the somber silence was deafening, yet he couldn’t bring himself to break it.

Wait…

What was that blue flame?

They all watched stunned as a beautiful Zora girl shimmered into existence above Wild’s corpse. Bright, teal flames dripped from her body, vanishing into thin air before they could hit the ground. Sparkling jewelry adorned her head and a brilliant blue scarf wrapped around her body. Her eyes shone with kindness and compassion.

Eight faces paled in shock. They stared at her as she bent over to stroke Wild’s cheek, flames falling from her fingertips.

Something happened.

Wild’s body trembled. Bones shifted, clicking back in place. Cuts vanished and bruises faded. Skin and muscle stretched back over the gaping wound in his side.

Then, the Zora girl looked over at the eight watching her. She met each of their eyes before her attention flitted back towards Wild.

“It would be my pleasure,” She spoke, her voice soft and sweet. Though he could have imagined it, Time thought he heard a twinge of exasperation in her words.

The Zora straightened. She tilted her head towards the sky, a gentle smile on her face. Her visage melted, blending with the last of the raindrops. The turquoise flames faded away and silence reigned once more.

That is, until Wild jerked upwards with a gasp, his eyes flying open.

\---

*WILD*

Wild opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of a small flame flickering out above him. He could still hear Mipha’s voice in his head.

_It would be my pleasure._

The air was colder without her presence. The chasmal hole in his heart somehow felt even more empty.

His whole body was electrified. Adrenaline pumped in his veins. Propping his elbows up underneath him, Wild moved to jump to his feet.

Then his mind registered what was in front of him. Eight shocked, worried and hopeful faces peered down at him.

He forced his tense body to relax. No Guardians or monsters in sight, just his friends. Just his friends, who had tears in their puffy, red eyes and frowns on their faces.

He’d never told the others about Mipha, not even Twilight. A decision he’s regretting now, staring up at his terrified and frightened family. He hoped he would be forgiven for keeping his secrets.

“Wild…?” Wind gasped, breaking the stiff silence.

Wild nodded slowly, his arms opening in a welcoming gesture.

“I’m right here, little brother.”

Wind didn’t hesitate to pounce on him, wrapping his thin arms around their companion, their comrade, who’d scared them all so, so much. Wild hugged him close, ruffling his sandy blond hair. 

Suddenly, Twilight’s arms gathered them both close to his chest. He buried his face in the crook of Wild’s neck with a sob. Wild reached a hand up to pat his cheek.

“I’m okay Twi,” He whispered, ”I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Twilight exhaled shakily. His grip on Wild tightened.

“Don’t do that again,” He grumbled wetly into Wild’s hair, “Idiot cub…”

The tension dissipated. The other Links slumped in relief, the fear and confusion in their eyes momentarily replaced with worry and affection.

“Wild?”

Sky gasped and placed a trembling hand on his knee. The Skyloftian rubbed circles with his thumb, his eyes searching for any trace of the bloody wound that should have marred Wild’s figure.

“Wild!“

Legend gulped, his emotions torn between anger, relief and confusion. Something red hot burned in his chest. His trembling fists balled up and he oh he could just—

“Thank the goddesses.”

Hyrule choked as he met his eyes. The darkness that clouded his eyes a moment ago disappeared. Grasping Legend’s wrists before he could punch Wild, he silently gave him a look. /Just be thankful./Legend settled back down, though begrudgingly.

“God, Wild.”

Warriors inhaled shakily. He moved to Wild’s right and gripped his shoulder firmly, like he needed physical assurance that Wild was actually there.

“Don’t scare us like that.”

Four’s voice was small, his eyes brimming with unshed tears. The smallest hero smiled softly at Wind, patting the youngest’s back consolingly whilst he sobbed into Wild’s tunic.

Time dropped to his knees next to Twilight, one hand on his protege’s back and the other running through Wild’s hair. He sighed and although the tension in his shoulders melted away, he still looked like he’d aged ten years.

“Pup,” He said, his voice thick, “Keep your protege under control.”

Twilight groaned, his voice was muffled, “Where did I go wrong?

Watery chuckles erupted around the group. Even Wind hiccuped on a laugh. Wild’s post-revival adrenaline started to die down. His mind was cloudy and unfocused. His limbs ached. He wanted to sleep. God, he wanted to sleep so bad. Wild doesn’t remember the last time he felt so safe and warm.

He hated himself for pulling away.

He didn’t want to pull away. He wanted to stay here, where it’s warm, where it’s nice. His friends needed this. He needed this. But Wild gently took the shoulders of the boy wrapped around his torso. Wind looked up at him with confused and slightly hurt wet eyes. Those eyes made him pause. Wild almost gave up right there and fell back into the embrace.

But he didn’t.

He tried to ignore their wary eyes on him as he moved to kneel on the muddy ground in front of them.

“I’m sorry.”

He was thankful they were silent. 

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness. I should have trusted all of you and I’m so sorry. ” He hung his head partly in shame, partly because he couldn’t meet their eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Legend!” Four hissed.

“No, it’s okay,” Wild took a shaky breath, “I-I owe you guys an explanation.”

He swallowed, “That girl you saw? That was Mipha.“

“S-she was a champion. Whenever I—“ The words were caught in his throat, “Whenever I die, she brings me back.”

“And how many—how many times has she—have you d…” Sky tripped over his own words, his face so pale Wild was afraid he’d faint. He tried to ignore the horror in his eyes. In all their eyes.

He couldn’t tell them. Wild was afraid of what they’d do if they knew how many times he’d failed. They’d leave him. Just like everyone else. And he’d be alone again.

He didn’t want to be alone.

So Wild ignored the question. He kept his head low.

The silence was thick with tension. Wild’s body felt heavy and all he wanted was to lie down and sleep. But he forced himself to sit under their gaze, to bare their judgement.

“Cub, look at me.”

Wild peaked through the curtain of hair shrouding his face. 

“We don’t blame you for keeping secrets.”

“You should,” Wild’s voice is shaky and thick, “I was being reckless. I wasn’t thinking about myself because I knew Mipha would always bring me back.”

The others watched him worriedly as he spoke, his body swaying unsteadily.

“Cub, maybe you sh—“

“Let me finish, please.” He resisted the urge to close his eyes, “I didn’t realize how much I’d be hurting you. I didn’t think you’d react so… strongly. Should’ve told you guys. Shouldn’t have… died, should have… found another—”

He felt his tired body finally give out beneath him. He pitched forward.

“Wild!”

Strong arms caught him before he could face plant in the mud. He felt multiple hands turn his body around. Wild looked up into Twilight’s worried eyes. 

“I’m so… sorry”

“It’s okay cub,” Fingers ran soothingly through his hair, “Just rest now.”

He felt sleep creeping into his mind, muddling his thoughts, but he fought it off for a little longer.

“Forgiven?” He slurred groggily, his unfocused eyes roaming from one face to the next.

“For now.”

Wild fell asleep, a huge burden lifted from his chest. A small smile graced his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. It's crossposted on Tumblr, @spectaclebirbs, along with other fics I've written.


End file.
